justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2017/@comment-4565097-20161125110403/@comment-1465604-20161125132655
International as in outside of Japan? Yes. International as in outside of East Asia? EXO's chart success outside Japan and Korea: * 1 studio album peaked at 95 on the Billboard Top 200 with sales in excess of, hold onto your hats, 6000. Wooo. * Has literally never charted with a studio album besides that one in the U.S. outside of the "spin-off" chart Billboard World Chart which charts "world genres", so they're mostly competing with folk music. * 1 EP has charted on the Billboard 200, at #129 with 3000+ sales * Zero singles have charted on the U.S. main charts. Zero. One charted in Canada... at 98... with sales of 200+. * Lots of singles charting on the Billboard World Chart, but, again, that chart doesn't really count. * Zero charting singles, EPs or albums on any European, Australian or South American chart. 2NE1's chart success outside of Japan and Korea: * 1 studio album peaked at 61 on the Billboard Top 200 with sales in excess of, hold onto your hats, 10000+ sales. At least better than EXO. Strangely, this one didn't even go to #1 in Korea but peaked at #2. * Zero EPs charting on any of the main U.S. Billboard charts. * Zero singles charting on any of the main U.S. Billboard charts. 1 single charted in France at 61 (no source for this, also no number as to how many copies were sold) KPOP exploded internationally as a fad 4 or so years ago, but it's mostly died down now. It's still popular, but nowhere near as popular as 4 years ago. Also, its popularity never entered the mainstreams (Psy viral hits aside) and were mostly limited to the underground scenes that were already idolizing East Asian culture, such as anime culture and anime convention/expo-goer culture. Would you, as a company like Ubisoft, take a look at this chart "success" and go "Hey, I wanna throw oodles of cash at either of these bands to license their songs for worldwide distribution in our games"? How many Just Dance players would even care about any of their songs making it into the main series? And how many would look at them as oddities, dance them once or twice and then forget they even exist the way I do songs like "Love Is All"? And since these bands are huge in Asia, they won't come cheap. Ubisoft's song choices for the main series are of the following 3 types: Ubisoft originals, which cost them relatively little to produce, huge, huge, huge international hits, both old and new, and songs they can get for cheap because they belong to either minor artists with relatively little mainstream success right now or old artists who are no longer very popular. EXO and 2NE1 are none of those things. They're huge (in a certain region), their music videos cost millions of dollars and it'd be more trouble and money than it's worth for Ubisoft to license their songs for any of the main series games. Say you're Ubisoft. You have to decide between throwing, say, $30.000 at 2NE1 for "I AM THE BEST" or $50.000 at Adele for "Rolling in the Deep" (in the alternate universe where Adele is that cheap and would totally go for Just Dance). "Hmm... how many players will Adele please vs. 2NE1? How many people will look at our preview videos and/or the back of the game box and go 'Adele?! I'm so buying this!' vs. '2NE1?! I'm so buying this!'. How many times will "Rolling in the Deep' be played vs. 'I AM THE BEST'?" @Marko.Buzadzija: It's not about what you, me or Ubisoft think is the better song. It's about what makes the most business sense for Ubisoft.